


С разгоном в миллисекундах

by grt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, But he's trying, Character Death, Drama, Everything will be fine!, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Longing for Lance, M/M, Tags Subject to Change as the story progresses, he's not an asshole
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grt/pseuds/grt
Summary: Лэнс - воспоминания. Лэнс - расплывчатая тень. Лэнс - ожог от огня.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Обновление как пойдет. Ничего не обещаю.  
> Пишу медленно.  
> Упор на сюжет, а не романтику поэтому не ругаться.  
> Отношения будут развиваться, но до их полного осознания топать и топать. Постараюсь не мусолить их НЕДОПОНИМАНИЕ очень сильно, потому что ребята упрямые, но не тупые.  
> Бета - algress

Это не первая победа, когда они проливают слезы.  
Это не первая победа, когда они теряют союзников.  
Это не первая победа, когда они потеряли члена своей семьи.  
Поэтому Лэнс не волновался.

***

Они не нашли его тела.

***

Может ли один человек принести настоящее счастье и после дать непостижимое горе? У Лэнса вышло.  
Из-за этого идиота весь мир разрушался за секунды. Из-за этого дурака было пролито море слез. Если было бы возможно вернуть Лэнса назад в мир живых и врезать по его тупому лицу, Кит бы сразу сделал это.

— В следующий раз погеройствуешь, Маллет.

Кит не простит ему это.

В первые дни было ужасно сложно. Все стали раздражительными к мелочам. Все труднее становилось находиться рядом с друг другом, да и работать, как команда. Это было напряженно. Казалось, один лишний вздох подорвет всех вокруг.  
Без Лэнса замок стал совсем другим. Слишком тихо…  
«Мне скучно, давайте посмотрим фильм»  
«Хэй, ребята, кто хочет погоняться на львах?»  
«Успокойся, глупый Маллет»  
Каждый старался сохранить здравомыслие.  
Если они смогли справиться без Широ, то без Лэнса тоже смогут.  
Ведь так?

***

— Кит, ты испортил всю нашу миссию!  
— Тогда зачем взяли меня собой, если я так все порчу, Пидж?  
Не считая ссор, все шло нормально. Команда все еще оставалась подавленной. Невозможно отойти быстро от смерти своего товарища. Да и члена семьи.  
Каждый смирился по своему, а кто-то еще продолжает мучиться в агонии боли.  
— Ребят, успокойтесь. Все прошло нормально, просто сейчас мы на нервах.  
Широ мог бы всех успокоить. Ведь это всегда прокатывало. Но, видимо, не сегодня.  
— Нет, Широ. Слушай сюда, — Пидж агрессивно смотрит исподлобья, сложив руки по бокам, — Он с самого начала не слушал указания. Ему повезло, что Аллура сейчас вообще не с нами. Он все испортил. Ханк получил ранения. Я была под угрозой. Ты был под угрозой, Широ! Черт возьми, ты вообще не видишь проблему?!  
— Но все же мы выполнили все, что хотели, да?  
Широ похож на побитую собаку, нежели на лидера, который может нормально ответить на гневные высказывания. Бледный. Усталый. Он просто вздыхает и ничего не может сказать, кроме как молчать.  
Пидж понимает. Все понимают. Господи, тут все очевидно.

Так прошла еще одна неделя. За ней две недели. За ней месяц.  
За комнатой Лэнса следил Ханк. Он убирался каждую неделю.  
Ханк просто не хотел, чтобы все покрылось пылью. Может быть… Ведь такое возможно, что Лэнс мог вернуться?  
— Ты продолжаешь это делать.  
— Что именно?  
— Надеяться дальше.  
Ох, вот типичный Кит. Такой холодный и прямой.  
Ханк слабо улыбается, сжимая коробку с грязными вещами.  
— Надежда умирает последней. Лэнс всегда так говорил.  
Этот ответ только выбешивает.

***

Кит бьет, разбивает костяшки до крови. Он не чувствует боли. Руки уже давно онемели.  
Взгляд тяжелый, из-под челки. К коже прилипает черная футболка, из-за нее ужасно душно в помещении.  
Три часа — столько Кит потратил времени на тренировку.  
Помогло? Нет. Успокоился ли он? Абсолютно нет.  
Лишь довел себя до изнеможения, рухнув, как мешок картошки, на пол.  
«Опять за свое, глупый Маллет?»  
— Заткнись, Лэнс.  
«Всегда такой злой. Такой дикий кот»  
Но Лэнса тут нет. Его больше нет. Это лишь голос в его голове.  
Раздражает. Бесит. От этого больно.  
Он вымотался.  
Устал.  
Кит повторяет себе каждый раз с того дня.  
Лэнс — воспоминания.  
Лэнс — расплывчатая тень.  
Лэнс — ожог от огня.  
Болезненный ожог на всю спину в форме пятиконечной звезды.  
Кит ненавидит Лэнса.  
 ~~Кит скучает по Лэнсу.~~

***

Два месяца. Пара недель.  
Это уже не ожог. А ебаная дыра, размер которой равен Балмерии.  
Ее ничто не может заполнить.  
Ни богатство, ни земля, ни серебро, ни золото — ничто не удовлетворит его, кроме потерянной души.

***

Кажется, если он сделает один глоток воздуха — то горло словно обожжет раскаленная лава.  
Еда на вкус стала такой одинаковой. Дни стали монотонными.  
Даже когда они не смогли сформировать вольтрон, Киту было все равно.  
Это и есть чувство истощенности?  
— Зеленая не отвечает.  
— О, нет, наши львы отказались от нас? — вырывается голос, тихий-тихий, и Кит мысленно согласен.  
Он не чувствует Красную.  
Яркий, живой, бесконечно горящий огонь погас. Кит вместе с ним тоже.

***

Кит думает, что сгниет или замерзнет.

Это не жизнь, а существование.

***

Кит пытается вспомнить до самой последней детали.  
Высокий. Прекрасный. Незабываемый.  
У Лэнса был красивый смех.  
Лэнс — лазурный океан. Безмятежные волны. Теплый песок. Яркое солнце.  
Лэнс — сладкая вода.  
Лэнс — это глупая улыбка.  
— Я устал, — шепчет сухими искусанными губами до крови.  
Его мир не в порядке почти уже год. Его мир стоит на грани разрушения. Он не знает, что держит на последнем издыхании. Не знает, что не дает порезать и проткнуть шею мечом.  
«— Надежда умирает последней. Лэнс всегда так говорил.»  
Ханк, чертов идиот.

***

**Все из-за него.  
Все из-за н е г о **

«Всегда винишь меня. Как на тебя похоже»  
— Заткнись, Лэнс.  
Он заебался.

***

— Нам нужна помощь!  
— Накзелла — это целая бомба! Нам нужна помощь!

Кит сжимает пальцами руль управления. Шумно втягивает носом воздух и делает то, что считает нужным.  
Он идиот. Идиот.  
«Думаешь, это правильно?»  
Теперь это не только голос, а целая иллюзия в полный рост. Наклон головы. Вялая улыбка. Глаза щурятся, хитро смотрят.  
«Ребята бы не одобрили твой поступок»  
Кит сжимает зубы до скрежета.  
Его достало это.  
— А когда ты убил себя, ты считал это правильным?!  
Кит кричит. Кричит, срывая голос.  
— Ты мразь! Скотина! Я ненавижу тебя!  
Лэнс самая настоящая мразь. Только правда ли Кит так считает?  
Он не знает.  
Поэтому идет вперед, напролом. На войне все равно все умирают.

***

Киту повезло. Просто чертовски повезло.  
Лотор — его везение.

— Не советую меня держать здесь.  
— Это угроза?  
— Предупреждение, — Лотор загадочно улыбается. Его пальцы скользят по стеклу, вяло вырисовывая узоры, — Мой подчиненный следует моему приказу. Не думаю, что это хорошо кончится для вас.  
Аллура хмурится.  
Перед ней стояло два выбора. И минусы перевешивали плюсы. Это игра в какую-то рулетку, где может пуля выстрелить прямо висок.  
В выигрыше одна сторона.  
— Категорически нет, — ее взгляд скользит по скулам, по изгибу рта, и потом она смотрит в глаза, в которых мелькает опасный огонь. Не удовлетворенная улыбка мельком появилась на столь холодном лице.  
Выбор они сделали.

***

_«Я на месте, Акша»  
«Эзор вышлет тебе карту»_

Шаги легкие, бесшумные.  
Медленно ползет по вентиляции, после проскальзывает в расщелину и тихо приземляется. Хвост покачивается от нервов, никак не успокаиваясь. Уши дергаются под капюшоном, все время вслушиваясь.  
И только когда полностью уверен, что никого рядом нет, бежит влево, потом вправо, резко останавливаясь перед третьим поворотом. Улавливает два голоса.  
— Что, если Лотор не шутил?  
— Успокойся, Ханк. От нервов грыжа появится.  
— Но это все равно возможно!..  
Шаги становятся громче.  
С помощью хвоста, во время прыжка быстро хватается за балку сверху, оттолкнувшись от стены ногой. Потягивается, свернувшись в позу эмбриона. В мгновение ока вцепившись руками и упершись ногами в углу потолка.  
— Коран сразу бы нас предупредил. Замок оснащен датчиками.  
Маленький зеленый паладин ворчит, закатывая глаза. Почему-то вызывает смешок от такой уверенности.  
— Даже если так, то он может обойти их. Вспомни Улаза!  
— Голова от тебя болит уже.  
Пока они не ушли на расстояние больше пяти метров, он ожидал, когда можно спуститься и сразу побежать по коридору прямо. И, черт. Как же, блять, не вовремя решил завернуть.  
Мир словно специально замедлился для того, чтобы хорошо разглядеть лицо своего врага. Чертовски красивый.

***

Красный паладин был сильным противником. Много слухов ходит об этом диком звере.  
Упёртый. Прыткий. Гибкий. Безумный. Он ебаная машина для убийств.  
Красный паладин — воплощение битвы.  
Отражать его атаки сложно. А его противник даже попытался заставить врасплох.  
Выпад. Замах ногой прямо в висок. И, блять, он увернулся. Увернулся от удара. Конечно, это его разозлило!  
А красный паладин добавил масла в огонь, завалив своим весом на пол. Мышцы напрягались. Ногами он обхватил талию Кита и изменил позу, оказавшись на вершине. Мешкаться нельзя, нужно сразу нападать.  
Удар, еще удар.  
— Сиди на месте, мразь!  
Следующее действие — перехват руки, но у этого маньяка был туз в рукаве. Своего противника оглушает ударом в лоб, придавив после ногой горло, прямо острым коленом.  
С ним нет времени отдышаться. Нет времени осознать, что нужно делать. Бить. Толкать. Или кусать.  
— Ублюдок!  
О, да, он укусил его. Прямо в ногу, которая нагло уперлась за шею.  
А нехер было.

Адреналин до упора течет по телу, выплескивая все, что было в запасе.  
Резко толкает и ногой врезая, о ч е н ь сильно, по лицу, что слышится характерный хруст разбитого носа. Только поганец не сдается. Красный паладин силен, умен, но тот тоже не глупец.

Перекатывается назад, а красный паладин бежит к нему. Дурак попадает в дымовую гранату. Конечно, не сдаётся — достанет свой меч и будет размахивать вслепую.  
Еле-еле успел отразить удар клинком. Оттолкнуть. И побежать, как только выдался шанс.  
Нельзя было останавливаться ни на секунду. Отдышаться стало прекрасной мечтой, а отдохнуть недостижимой.  
Надо еще повернуть, прыгнуть в вентиляцию в стене и там уже сориентироваться.  
— Стой, засранец! — кричит надрывно кто-то впереди.  
Это был зеленый паладин. Уже стоял в стойке и замахивался хлыстом, что искрился и сиял зеленым светом.  
Уклониться было трудно, когда кто-то еще стреляет из ружья. Трудно, но не невозможно.  
Пришлось напрячь свои мышцы и довериться мадам Удаче, что иногда подставляла его.  
Это будет не так быстро, как он говорил.

_— Будь осторожен, 76, — говорила Акша.  
— Да-да, буду осторожен, — ответил 76, а думал: «Вот я растолкаю их там всех. Я сильный, как халк.»_

Да, было немного глупо. Все мы совершаем ошибки!


	2. Chapter 2

— Этого засранца надо застрелить.  
— Кит, успокойся…  
— Широ, он мог убить одного из нас!  
— Но не убил же.  
Все резко оборачиваются. Бросают взгляд на 76. Если они думали, что смогут просто так заставить его замолчать и понять свою вину, то слишком наивны.  
76 улыбается по-дурачески, игриво покачивая хвостом из стороны в сторону.  
На злое лицо красного паладина падает тень от челки, что делает его еще устрашающе. Если бы была у него возможность стрелять лазером из глаз, то голова всего виновного разлетелась бы на куски.  
— Тебе, — руки у него сжимаются в кулаки, — слова не давали.  
«Больно надо»  
В течение десяти минут, 76, связанный цепями, уже помещенный в камеру, сидит и смотрит, как команда Вольтрон с напряжением обсуждает, что именно нужно сделать. Были варианты убить (от красного паладина), жестоко избить (опять от красного паладина) или допросить (слава богу, от зеленого паладина).  
76 успел отметить у себя в голове, как кого зовут, пока те беседуют перед камерой.  
Черный — Широ, красный — Кит, зеленый — Пидж и желтый — Ханк.  
— Он опасен, — твердит Кит.  
— У него может быть важная информация, — продолжает настаивать Пидж.  
— Д-давайте будем мыслить здраво, — Ханк неуверенно заговорил. — Если уж решаете его убить, то подумайте о последствиях. Да и вообще, мы еле его поймали, думаете, он снова не сможет ускользнуть?  
— Здоровяк дело говорит.  
— Эээ, спасибо?  
— Не смущайся, — связанные ноги и руки не мешают 76 встать во весь рост. — Если хотите убить — валяйте, но мое тело настоящая бомба. Если не хотите лишиться своего милого корабля, то слушайте здоровяка.  
Проходит меньше секунды, чтобы все поняли исход событий. 76 смеется, улыбается, жаль, маска все скрывает. Только хвост выдает его веселый настрой.  
— Мы решим все, когда вернутся Аллура с Кораном. Мы все устали.  
— Да ты прям папочка. Ответственный и заботливый.  
Этот комментарий неуместный. Совсем глупый. Возможно, стоило промолчать.  
Бровь дергается от нервов, а губы плотно сжимаются.

_«— Широ, ты напоминаешь папу.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, ты как лидер, ответственный и заботливый. Но ты печешься о нас, как о своих детях.» _

Он уже собирается открыть рот… но в этот же момент решил промолчать. Что-то подсказывало, что случится что-то постыдное.

***

— Лотор, какого черта?!  
Аллура была искренне зла от такой наглости подчиненных Лотора. У Кита сломан нос, у Пидж вывернута рука, а Широ чуть не свернули шею.  
— Я предупреждал, принцесса Аллура, — губы Лотора растягиваются в ехидную улыбку. — Он выполняет мои указания.  
— В твоих указаниях был пункт убивать?  
— Если угрожают моей жизни, то да. Я ведь просил меня не держать здесь, но вы решили по-своему. Виноваты только вы.  
Аллура стискивает зубы, вспоминает о том, как Лэнс учил ее успокаивать свои эмоции. Особенно — ярко полыхающий гнев в сердце, которое разгоняет не кровь, а адскую горячую лаву по венам.

Раз, два, три.  
Вдох и выдох.  
Четыре, пять, шесть.  
Вдох и выдох.

Сердце чуть-чуть успокаивается. Ритм становится спокойным, а разум — чистым.  
— Зачем тебе все это? Какой смысл нам освобождать тебя, если ты наш враг?  
— Враг? Нет, скорее… союзник. Были разногласия, да, но ведь цель у нас одна — убить моего отца.  
Хочется верить. Правда, верить.  
Лотор не выглядит лжецом. Его глаза не врут о желании убить своего же отца.  
Случаются минуты, когда Аллура вообще не уверена, был ли она права в своем ответе.  
Стоит ли игра свеч?  
Насколько она готова решить сейчас за всех? Возможно, все карты либо сгорят, либо уцелеют.  
— Обещай.  
Уверенно. Твердо. (С дрожью в руках).  
— Что именно?  
— Обещай, что до конца и после нашего союза ты не посмеешь и пальцем нас тронуть, как и мы вас.  
И никто точно такого не ожидал — Лотор встаёт на колени.  
— Клянусь своей жизнью.

***

На первый взгляд, ситуация кажется абсурдной. Кит пытается смотреть под другим углом, и…  
— Хэй, мистер злюка! Когда будет обед?  
76 сидел расслабленно: навалился спиной на толстую стену из стекла, согнув колени. Только хвост активно двигается по холодном полу.  
«Он тоже галра?».  
Из-за костюма, что закрывает все тело, Кит не мог понять, что за существо представляет из себя 76. Кит, по ощущению с ним в драке, знает, что 76 сильный, прыткий и раздражающий.  
— Хэээй, так еда будет? Да или нет?  
Кит пожалел, что вызвался сторожить этого идиота. За язык вроде никто не тянул. Еда была не отравлена. Так что его сподвигло?  
— Ты вообще умеешь говорить или только драться горазд?  
— Я могу отрезать тебе язык, если не заткнешься.  
Смеется.  
— Слабо, чувак. Постарайся сильнее.  
И, блять, он не видит плюсов.  
Одни черные жирные минусы.

***

76 в скором времени освобождают, и они с Лотором уходят.  
— Еще увидимся, ребята, — 76 делает пальцы-пистолеты и будто стреляет. — На этот раз я буду сильнее!  
На всех нахлынула та давящая ностальгия от такого невинного жеста.  
Кит надеется, что не увидит больше 76, но, хах, судьба — сука, и он должен уже был с этим смириться.

***

— Скучали по мне?  
А вот и он. Стоит здесь.  
На расстоянии пары шагов, а лучше бы километров, но для Кита это остается недостижимой мечтой. Жаль, живой. Жаль, что убить сейчас будет ужасным поступком с его стороны.  
— А… а почему ты тут?  
Ханк задает логичный вопрос, но у Кита на уме «Почему ты еще дышишь?».  
— Мне приказали.  
— Что именно? Нянчиться с нами? — Пидж фыркает, поправляя очки на носу.  
— Ну, не сказал бы, — голос 76 звучит загадочно, — Мне приказали быть здесь с вами. Возможно, подружиться. Стать… ближе.  
76 нагло толкает бедро Ханка, хвостом же ткнув в бок Пидж.  
Кит на секунду прикрывает глаза и задумывается о том, с какой силой можно бросить стул, чтобы разбить голову 76.  
— Звучит подозрительно…  
Ханк гладит локоть правой руки. Нервничает.  
— Совсем чуть-чуть, но это приказ моего командира. Так что я не могу оспорить его.  
— А ты всегда такой послушный?  
Слова срывается сами по себе. Резко и быстро. Необдуманно.  
76 фыркает, сделав шаг ближе к Киту.  
— Только если ты попросишь, Маллет.  
И он не сдерживается.  
Рука сама хватает стул, сама кидает в 76, и стул сам разваливается от удара об пол. 76, проворливый ублюдок, увернулся легко от предмета.  
— Да ты чего?! Я просто шучу!  
Одна фраза. Одна долбаная фраза вывела его из себя. Ханк и Пидж не меньше удивленны. Тоже знакомо. Тоже больно. Тоже, блять. Отвратительное чувство осело в груди и травит душу.  
— Может, тебе успокоительного попить? Знаешь, помогает иногда…  
— Заткнись, — перебивает грубым голосом, немного подрагивающим от эмоций. — Завали свое ебало. Перестань дышать, моргать, говорить. Просто перестань существовать. Ты достал. Сгинь уже.  
76 говорит искренней нежностью. Но… Он не знает, какую боль несут его слова. Они острее ножа. Проникают в глубь сердца, оставляя неизлечимые шрамы. Кита это достало. 76 — просто огромное наказание, а Кит не мазохист, чтобы терпеть его.

Они смотрят на друг друга.  
Молчат.  
Молчат.  
Минута молчания, напряжение натянулось как струна.  
И 76 фыркает.  
Его смех совсем неестественный. Смех, подобный хрупкой вазе, которую безжалостно разбили.  
— Боже… Расслабься, чувак. Я недолго буду тут, — уши дернулись, плавно опустившись вниз.  
Кит сглатывает колючий острый ком в горле.  
Кит уходит, не извинившись.  
Он… идиот…

***

Половину времени 76 просто ходит по замку.  
Он больше, чем у Лотора. Тут даже бассейн есть!  
76 было лень снимать свой костюм. Решил снять маску, чтобы ополоснуть лицо. Вода оказалась холодной.  
Хвост довольно замахал от приятных ощущений. Наконец-то какая-то свежесть, а то 76 успел пропотеть от духоты.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — раздался рядом голос.  
— Господи! — вскрикнул 76 от испуга. Конечно, чуть не упал воду, но все же смог устоять на ногах.  
Оказалось, это алтеанец, с рыжими волосами и забавными усами с изогнутыми кончиками. Странно улыбался, сложив руки за спиной.  
— Хо-хо, я напугал тебя. Прости за мое невежество.  
76, осознавая, что находится без маски, отвернулся, спрятав свое лицо за руками.  
— В-все нормально, — торопливо сказал 76, надевая маску.  
— Не бойся, мой мальчик. Я безобиднее Кланмурлы, если не разозлить.  
— Кланмурлы?  
— Да, кланмурлы. Милые звери… О, точно! — Алтеанец внезапно хлопнул в ладоши. — Я забыл сказать, что время обеда. Не хочешь присоединиться?  
76, вспомнив, как реагирует на него вся команда Вольтрон, замотал головой. Все равно не голодный.  
— Я могу тогда оставить одну порцию для вас на кухне.  
— Был бы признателен.

***

Разговаривать с Кораном было легко.  
Он болтал, не мог остановиться. Смешной и очень активный. 76 было приятно находиться рядом с ним, жаль, нельзя было вечно находиться рядом с Кораном.  
Да и уже было время спать. 76 искал место, где можно было бы вздремнуть, но услышал шум из зала.  
— Господи, да работай ты!  
Это была Пидж, которая кричала на компьютер. В такое время и работает еще.  
76 на носочках прошелся до нее, встав за спину. На экране было много цифр и схем. Наука — не его среда, но выглядело все заманчиво интересным. Особенно ее маленькая версия из пикселей в углу экрана.  
— Долбанная железяка.  
Пидж схватила компьютер и уже решилась бросить его в стену, но 76 успел перехватить аппарат.  
— Нельзя же так с техникой обращаться.  
Она удивленно обернулась. Явно ожидала кого-то другого — её лицо скуксилось, стало еще мрачнее.  
— Тебе какое дело? Это мой компьютер.  
Резко ответила Пидж, скрестив руки на груди. Под глазами огромные черные синяки. Кожа бледная, немного сероватая.  
— Простое беспокойство, — прежде, чем Пидж успела бы нахамить, 76 задал вопрос, — Ты сколько спишь?  
— Достаточно. Отвали.  
76 отрицательно качает головой.  
— Раздражительность. Грубость. Явная вялость. У тебя недосып, да еще мало ешь, — 76 свободной рукой слегка сжал руку Пидж, — Худая совсем.  
— Не трогай меня, — Пидж бьет по его руке, а 76 фыркает.  
Пыхтит.  
Рычит.  
Волосы напоминают колючки. А глаза как горят от злобы.  
Настоящий дикий и очень маленький зверек.  
— Хочу и трогаю, — говорит 76, пальцем нажимая на щеку Пидж.  
Она пытается его укусить — естественная реакция. У них возникает небольшая драка. 76 дразнит, Пидж сильнее реагирует.  
Настолько он ее выбесил, что та вскочила с места. В итоге — потеряла равновесие.  
76 успевает одной рукой убрать компьютер на стол, а другой — схватить Пидж и перекинуть ее через плечо. Она слишком громко визгнула, прямо рядом с ушами 76.  
— Пусти меня! — бьет кулаком по спине.  
— Да-да.  
Несмотря на попытки вырваться, 76 закручивает ее в кокон из одеяла и на руках уносит из зала. Перед этим ногой пнув выключатель.  
— Пусти!  
— Ничего не слышу, — пропел 76, хлопнув Пидж по ногам, — Я глухой старик. Отнесу тебя в комнату, и ты будешь отдыхать.  
— Ты не знаешь, где моя комната, идиот.  
— Во-первых, хватит обзываться, — 76 хмурится, — Во-вторых, знаю. Мне Коран рассказал.  
— Черт.  
Пидж долго возмущалась. Проклинала на двух разных языках. 76 не мог распознать другой, но, судя по тону голоса, ничего доброго в словах не было.  
Они встречают Широ. Может быть, Широ мог бы спросить, зачем и почему. Может, Широ мог бы остановить его.  
Но Широ слишком сонный, чтобы думать.  
— Не забудь нажать на кнопку сончас, а то она выберется, — сказал и ушел дальше по коридору.  
— Широ, ты болван! Предатель!  
76 смеется.

— Я ненавижу тебя. Ты гнусный, ужасный и-  
— Да-да, а теперь спать, ежик.   
И она замолчала. Вскинула голову вверх. Посмотрела, раскрытыми от шока, глазами. Ее губа дрогнула. Брови сошлись на переносице.  
Такое же…  
Такое же выражение лица, как у Кита. Словно сейчас заплачет, но держится из последних сил.

_« — Знаешь, Пидж. Ты напоминаешь мне ежика.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— Ты фыркаешь, как ежик»_

— Уходи, — прошептала дрожащим голосом.  
Его уши дрогнули. 76 хотел прикоснуться к плечу, успокоить ее дрожь, но Пидж дернулась. Отвернулась. Завернулась в одеяло и прижалась к стене.  
— Просто уйди. Ты все портишь.  
Он ушел.

Это было больно.  
Также больно, как и слова Кита.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам нравится эта глава, дайте ей высокую оценку! Если вам это действительно нравится, оставьте комментарий!  
> Расскажи мне свою любимую часть и любимую фразу. Может быть, что-то, что заставило тебя смеяться. Все, что угодно, чтобы показать вам, что вы цените эту работу, будет сделано.


End file.
